Hard to Deal
by skysplits19
Summary: Misu suddenly notice Shingyouji's avoidance to him will he be able to figure it out? MisuxShin one shot


**NOTES: **It's been a long time since i write something again and this is the first time I will be doing this and as of right now I am kind of terrified if you don't want it just inform me i may edit some or in the end delete it this is the first time I will be adding scenes as per requested by reader I am sorry it is still crappy till now I need to read a lot of manga to do this. Actually one of the manga its last chapter kind of inspired this to make this story. Currently I experience writer's block because of the tragedy that happened in my country a typhoon hit us and our house was flooded I was not able to save my laptop's adapter and chargers, good thing my grandma has her own brand new laptop so she let me borrowed it as much as I want and I am back into writing again, for all the readers that continues to support me thank you very much as per pair haters just a favor we hope i don't hear something from and agian I want you to request each other's likes and preferences.

**To june: **saw the pic you tagged but i love taiki-kun with brown hair ^^ I am okay now and I hope you are doing well with your RP!

**To nikki: **thank you for enjoying all my work and I hope you will enjoy this one ^^

**to akiluv: **I will write more stories for all the pair's fans

**To aj: **though you did not write your name on the review from the word "substance" I know its you thanks AJ you really are my creature of the night ayee!

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST MY STORY LINE AND FOR THE LOVE SCENE I THANK ALL THE MANGAS I HAVE READ TILL NOW I HAVE NOSE BLEEDS**

* * *

After many months of being together especially after Tanabata Day, Shingyouji would often look at Misu whenever he is at the council's office and there is one thing he realize how far the man is to him. Between a mere simple 2nd student and 3rd a council president the young man feels sad again.

_I never thought I would really fall in love with this kind of man, how can I be stupid to realize it, he really did suit Sagara-sempai but in the end he choose me over him._

This thoughts came to him that even in class he get distracted, was choosing him is good enough? He should be happy right now; does he really deserve Misu's love? Was it really that way or the elder just amused because of his devotion to him? Many questions filled him with endless thoughts again.

Little did he know Misu also notice the young man's strangeness towards him, whenever he would call for him his pet would go on different direction or will pretend he does not hear him, this irritation becomes worse when Shingyouji did not go to the council office. This makes him wonder did he do something again that would offend the young man.

"So that's how it is." Hayama informed his kouhai.

"That gives me sleepless nights thinking about that Hayama-san." Shingyouji said as he leaned on the chair.

"To think that I was thinking of scolding him with the thought that he makes you cry again."

"No he never did that since the festival, his attitude kind of change to me but it was me who has problem this time, I don't think he would like an annoying significant other don't you think?"

"I don't know about that but if I were you why not talk to him about that thing." Hayama advised his kouhai.

Outside the room it was Misu who was standing their listening at every words the young man had said, was this he think about after the fuss he made during the festival, he thought of apologizing to him but hearing this words make him think of what to do to keep the young man beside him again.

Misu went up to room 300 to consult his rival Saki Giichi. This is the first time he'll be doing this asking for help and advice, he knocks through the door and Gii had given him a surprised expression never he would have dream Misu will approach him to his room again, the last time was when he went there giving him a piece of his advice about his boyfriend's condition.

"Misu, what a surprise did not expect you to come here."

"How about letting me enter then we talk." Misu coldly inform Gii.

"Looks like we are going to have a serious conversation he aren't we?"

As Gii prepare two coffee for them he can notice his rival's uncomfortability in his presence, Gii reassure him that its ok if he had a problem to shared with.

"Is it about Shingyouji?" Gii started the conversation.

"Saki am I that to intimidating?" Misu confusedly asks his rival.

"My! What a question you have for me, why is there something to be intimidated about you?"

"I heard Hayama and Shingyouji's conversation and this past few weeks he is avoiding me again or if he will see me he would run away like I am a disease or something."

"I never thought you would eavesdrop like that into someone's conversation." Gii chuckle upon hearing it.

"I did not eavesdrop" denied Misu "I was supposed to enter the room but then I see them talking about something seriously so… Ok Ok gulty I am eavesdropping." Misu finally gave in.

"So what did you heard from them?" Gii curiously asked.

"He avoid me because he is intimidated by me, because of my status in school that he does not deserve me."

"Come to think of it he is right, Takumi had that same insecurities before you see well up until now but Shingyouji is different he always follow, always behind you then you suddenly confess to him, well kind of dramatic for me and with all that happiness he would really snapped out of it realizing how far he was from you."

"You were supposed to help me right?" Misu already irritated at Gii for not giving him proper advice.

"I am helping you out here, ok why don't you reassure him things make him feel like he really does belong to you, that he deserve you, but with a man like you I don't think you won't do that wouldn't you.?"

"Is it enough I chose him already, he should be already happy right?"

"Making him your choice is not enough, you can easily do that the question is how can you be able to make sure you made the right choice, I think that's Shinyoiji's point of view, did you make the right one? Was it out of pity, amusement what was the reason?"

"I…" Misu can't have the right answer.

"See, so is there anything that you still need from me."

Misu never think he would really ask a favor from his rival, thinking that he owes him 3 favors before he take that chance and decide what to do.

"Shinyouji-kun."

"What is it Yanagi-san."

"Anou, Hayama-sempai informs me to meet him at his room he said he needs you to talk about something."

"Hayama-san? Ah ok thanks for the message I will be right there."

_Why would Hayama-san be needing my help maybe he still worried about me that's why, I should hurry and talk to him._

As he knocks at the door no one answered it so he just opened the room and look for his sempai as he enters the room he was surprised when he did not see Hayama but instead it was Misu as he tried to run again, the elder man was able to grabbed his hand and pinned him through the walls of his room.

"Shingyouji, I catch you at last." Misu smiling to the young man

"Arata-san I thought…"

"I was thinking of apologizing to you, I thought I made something to make you sad again but then…"

"No not at all."

"So what is it Shingyouji." He was looking lovingly at the young man's eyes.

"I-I was thinking maybe we can have this relationship pro-longed c—can you give me time until I get used to this?" Pleaded by the young man he is already nervous now being with Misu face to face.

"Is my pet ordering me? Now I have you in my arms and for almost 2 weeks avoiding me you will just ask me to be patient, I don't think so."

Misu suddenly attacks the young man's lips though he wants to fight back he feels already weak and return the elder man's kiss; he started to unbutton the young man's shirt.

"Wait Arata-san."

"To satisfy his master is a pet's duty right?"

Misu looked down at Shingyouji and wrapped his good arm around his waist lifting him up so their faces were level. Misu took this opportunity to kiss Shingyouji again while working his shirt off. Shingyouji knew that he is beyond the point of no return they couldn't stop even if he wanted too, Misu also shows no sign of stopping his actions.

Soon they had worked off each other's clothing and made it to his bed. Misu lay next to Shingyouji now feeling content and happy as the older man ran his good hand up and down Shingyouji's back. The elder man did loved how he felt being this close to Shingyouji again, but he wanted it to get better, slowly he turned over pressing his body against his pet and turned his head watching his reaction.

Misu looked at him questioningly, "Shingyouji can I?" The younger man nodded at him knowing he didn't need to say what he wanted, he knew and slowly slid into him causing them both to groan lightly. Once he was in all the way he stopped, letting Shingyouji adjust not wanting to hurt the boy. Shingyouji was in so much pleasure he felt he was floating; this is what he had wanted, just for Misu to be with him like this again.

Shingyouji pushed Misu farther in to let him know he was ready for this; he had been ready for a long time. The elder man got the message and began to thrust in and out of Shingyouji causing both men to groan more. Shingyouji moved with Misu allowing him so go faster and closed his eyes immensely enjoying the world of pleasure he was in. Soon Misu and Shingyouji were both groaning quite loud enjoying the pleasure of being together again.  
Shingyouji groaned loud as he finally came, not able to hold it in any longer then continued to move with Misu and gasped as the elder man came a few minutes after. Misu rolled onto his side pulling out of Shingyouji and the two slowly regained their breath. Shingyouji turned over and pressed up against Misu enjoying his warmth but pulled the sheets for them not to catch a cold.  
It amazed him that Shingyouji had waited so long but he was glad he had, Misu knew that this would be something that would last for a long time, and he was happy with that and determine not to let go of the young man again.

"Nee Arata-san, Sukidesu."

"Next time don't try to run away from me again, if you have insecurities tell me."

"But I..."

"I am just an ordinary man who had happened to fall for you."

As Shingyouji heard that from Misu he turned to him and hugged the elder man. Misu in return hugged Shingyouji and kiss the young man's temple.

_Maybe it's really alright to stay like this with you forever Arata-san._

"Nee Gii would Shingyouji-kun be mad at me?" Hayama worriedly ask his lover.

"I don't know but he may thank you because of that." Gii assured him.

"I am just worry about it you know."

Gii embraced his lover and kissed him on his lips. "How about stop worrying about them and let's just enjoy the night."

Hayama blushed and smiled at Gii.

And so since that day thing have change between Misu and Shingyouji, with all the reassurance he felt that night, he decided to have all of his insecurities gone and just be happy staying at Misu's side.

_My heart is so full enough that i can't help but cry inside not because I am sad but because right now I am extremely happy..._

* * *

**I don't think I can sleep after posting this if you hate it just tell me in a nice way I am really sorry this is the first time i did this but i will still accept reviews just don't be rude or nasty ok xoxo BTW i don't know if i have**


End file.
